Swatches of Time
by Alais Kingsleigh
Summary: When Hermione fell through time, she had not realized that she fell down the most violent time in Chinese history, the Three Kingdoms Period . But she would soon meet the man who would become a legend, during and long after his time. This is their story. Epilogue Up! Hermione Granger/ Zhuge Liang
1. Swatches of Time

A/N: They've casted Noma Dumezweni as the new Hermione Granger, right? For the sake easy narration, let's have an Asian Hermione. Think Liza Soberano. Hermione to me, is an epitome of every girl who visits these fan fiction websites because she stands for who we want to be; intelligent, brave and strong. Therefore, she doesn't just belong to one race but to the entire female gender as a whole.

This story is inspired by watching Red Cliff 1 and 2, obviously casts Takeshi Kaneshiro as Zhuge Liang. This story follows Red Cliff, historical facts on some perspectives and the Romance of the Three Kingdom loosely. Harry Potter epilogue and Hermione/ Ron romance in the latter books ignored. No Voldemort, there was still a troll and Hermione, Harry and Ron still became friends.

* * *

 **Swatches of Time**

* * *

Hermione woke up in a daze and to a hand wiping her face with a wet cloth. _"Who are you? Where did you come from?"_ An Asian teenager wearing weird clothes kept on asking in a language she did not understood. She looked around the strange shelter, she was supposed to go to her next class. But as she was turning the dial of her time turner, something went wrong. She saw a flash of light and here she was.

'He's speaking in Chinese. I just don't know what dialect. I better try this universal translation charm.' She thought to herself as she watched him struggle to communicate with her. She groped within her jeans pocket, which she charmed to expand and put things in, particularly her wand. "My name is Hermione. I came from England. Where am I?" Hermione asked using the most basic words she can, given the fact that the universal translation charm is limited in its translation.

Instead of answering her question, the boy looked at her curiously. "You're like me aren't you?" He asked looking pointedly at her before glancing at her wand. Hermione then watched with both fascination and awe as the young teenaged boy effortlessly cast a wandless spell.

* * *

His name, Hermione would eventually find out, is Zhuge Liang, a farmer who is also a scholar. She's not familiar with Chinese history, but she can swear she's heard that name before. According to his story, he saw her fell from the skies in a flash of light, she was lucky to have landed on the fresh hay stack they have just prepared. Luckily, there had been no one around except for him and his younger brother, Zhuge Jun. He carried her to their small resting nook within the fields and asked his brother to return to their home.

He asked his brother to keep her falling from the sky and now, her abilities, a secret, given how people will react. He had been given a wide berth seeing that the Zhuges were a respected family. But having magic in these very superstitious times is revered at best and persecuted at worst. Hermione took a while to absorb this, seeing that it means that she was sent back to a time before the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. She took the clothes he gave her and as she struggled to put these on, he helped her forgetting the modesty his times dictates in the excitement of seeing another with the same abilities as he.

* * *

She had been at his home for a few days now, helping out with the chores as he and his brother taught her. In some aspects, it was almost back breaking labor, she however can't complain seeing as she'd actually been given the lightest of the household chores. But cleaning a thatched cottage in the middle of a rustic farm is no joke. Both Zhuge Liang and Hermione had no idea if she's ever coming back to her own time seeing as the time turner lost all of its sands, so he took the liberty to lend her their older sisters' clothes and brought a few things for her as well.

Hermione had been adamant that she does something, given the fact that the brothers are giving her shelter and food. Zhuge Liang started teaching her household chores, but she did not take to it as well as she did most things she sets out to learn. She severely lacks the ability to do much of these much to her chagrin. The older brother just told his younger one that she grew up in a household, which did not require her to do much of these and the younger just assumed that she grew up from a wealthy household.

One evening meal, as Zhuge Liang and Zhuge Jun struggled to swallow Hermione's burnt rice and almost inedible viand, Zhuge Liang had an inspiration. "Your name is too peculiar for these lands." He said standing up. Zhuge Jun nodded in agreement. Zhuge Liang looked at her yellow dress*. "Huang," he said, before looking out at the bright full moon, "Yue Ying." He said as he looked at Hermione intently. "The name suits you. You are also very smart and as beautiful as a moon flower." He said before blushing and going back to his seat in embarrassment. Zhuge Jun took this opportunity to tease his older brother who summarily ignored him. Hermione smiled. "I like that name." Zhuge Liang grinned, before sitting down and continued to try to eat his meal. "From now on, we'll call you Huang Yue Ying." Zhuge Jun announced with the two grinning at him.

* * *

One day while she and Zhuge Liang were practicing charms, he looked at his wand. "It doesn't feel like a right fit. This is also too conspicuous." He said. Yue Ying nodded, seeing as she'd already told him about the wand process of her time. "What can you carry in your hand often, without it being suspicious?" She asked. "How about a fan?" He answered. It would take some time before he managed to make his own wand. A fan made from crane feathers. He then offered to do the same for Yue Ying who refused him. "It's the last real connection, I have to my world." She answered.

"Do you miss your time?" He asked. Yue Ying nodded. "Yes, I miss my time, my friends and of course, my parents." Yue Ying looked at Zhuge Liang quizzically. "You've asked this of me before." She continued. He merely nodded. "Yes, but when you first came, I was admittedly more interested in the knowledge you bring rather than stories about what happens in your time, seeing that you could be gone before I know it." He replied. "You don't think I'm coming home, right?" She asked. He shook his head. Yue Ying sighed. "Just tell me about your home, maybe I can help ease your "migration"?" He joked. Yue Ying laughed at this and started telling him about the modern advances of her age.

A few days later, she took a shower in what seemed to be a manually ran hot shower which used bamboo pipes. She was so surprised and pleased that she hugged Zhuge Liang who smiled with pleasure at her happiness. This was the first of the many things he'd be doing to please her.

* * *

In retrospect it had been a slow burn. It was inevitable seeing that the two are like-minded people with the same "peculiarities" as Zhuge Jun branded them and they share the same roof. It was in lingering touches as one or the other would pass a bowl over a meal. It was in the gentle friendly "almost" embraces while they helped each other out in chores or spell casting. Then, it was in Zhuge Liang's more increased efforts in his work and studies. Or at least that is what his brother noticed. She had only been in their farm for five months now, but with Zhuge Liang's increasing efforts, the household became a more comfortable place to live in and the farm flourished. He had never been lazy before, just more laid back, but it seems in his brother's eyes, he had found a reason to work harder.

Yue Ying didn't know exactly how it happened, but one day they were practicing to duel when suddenly they started kissing. Yue Ying, still being Hermione told herself to calm down as this was just a side effect of being a hormonal teenager and given the fact that they are both teenagers and are often in the vicinity of one another, it is just a natural… She forgot the train of thought she was trying to distract herself with as their kissing deepened.

In the end, it was Zhuge Liang who drew back. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. You're under my protection. I shouldn't have…" She looked at him and held his face. "I think I have feelings for you. I'm even starting to think I'm in love with you." She told him. He smiled. "I don't just think. I've been in love with you for some time now." He answered with all seriousness as he drew her into his arms. "But there's a right place and the right time." He continued. The two quietly embraced for a while before resuming their duel.

A couple of days later, Zhuge Liang then consulted a feng shui expert for the arrangement of furnishings around their home. He then brought a huge bed and placed it in what was his room and took to sharing the bedroom with his brother. Zhuge Jun suddenly stopped teasing them and instead started on helping whatever weird preparations his brother was doing. She didn't know what was going on but since he didn't want to talk about it, she didn't bother him.

* * *

One day as they were walking in town to get some supplies, she heard a bunch of people talking amongst themselves as they looked at her and the two brothers. "I heard that the reason she's veiled is because she's so ugly," said one gossiper. "They say her name is Huang. Is she of any relation to Huang Chengyan?," Asked another. Yue Ying walked up to Zhuge Liang who was checking pottery. "I'm ugly?" She asked. He laughed. "People would always talk and it is in human nature, in whatever time you'd find yourself in, to believe the worst. If you listen to what others will say, you will never be happy." Yue Ying scowled. "Easy for you to say, they don't think you're ugly." She retorted. In turn, he started teasing her about vanity.

"Liang? Why are you doing all these preparations for?" She asked in effort to change topics. "I'm working towards being happy." Zhuge Liang answered vaguely as he patted her head sending her off. He'd tell her soon enough.

* * *

It was their wedding night. In what seemed to be one ceremony after another, even reading poetry, it was finally over. She had even met Huang Chengyan, who took it with good humor to affirm the rumors when people asked if she is his daughter. Even up to the point of telling them she's veiled because she has a real bad complexion.

To say Yue Ying is nervous is the understatement of the year. Nervous about an act she'd never done before and nervous about the fact that this conniving manipulative boy managed to rope her into marriage before she even knew what was happening and it's been less than a year since they've met. She didn't even know why she agreed to the marriage in the first place (at the age of 15 years, she's practically still a child in her time) and why she agreed to the traditional ceremony. But after they saw off the guests with cigarettes and candies as token and they walked together, finally alone, into the bridal chamber, she remembered that she consented to marriage because she loves him. Despite the difference in culture, she's here now and it seems she's here to stay.

His touches were gentle, reassuring and caring. He had always been these way. As she moved to remove her clothes, he stopped her. "No, not now, you don't have to do this. We'll make love when you're ready." He told her as he pulled her down to lie beside him in their new bed. He held her in his arms as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

From the manually ran hot shower (which her husband's brother also appreciates), the gadgets he created to make their farm more profitable, to the make-shift ice box her husband constructed to keep food (the idea came from her story of a refrigerator), Zhuge Liang did everything he could to ensure his wife's comfort. He did not pressure her to make love and even when they did, he assured her that there's no pressure in having children yet. However, when they did try to have children, Yue Ying suffered three miscarriages and a still born on one occasion. Upon seeing his wife's grief, he made sure to use the contraceptive charm he'd learn from one of her books, again to prevent unwanted conception. When she tearfully asked him about it, he'd assured her that they didn't need to have children seeing that they have each other. If need be, they can always adopt one of his brothers' sons as his heir seeing that both Zhuge Jin and Zhuge Jun are married and have children of their own.

Despite liking his sister-in-law, Zhuge Jun, suggested, as was the custom of their time, that his brother take a second wife, given that Yue Ying have not given him a son in their almost 10 years of marriage. This was the first time Yue Ying saw her husband get angry at his brother. "I promised her love and care. How can I give her all that I am and all that I have, if I take another wife?" He raged. She and Zhuge Jun tried to calm him down. Zhuge Jun tried to rationalize his suggestion but Yue Ying kept quiet. Zhuge Liang sighed and just shook his head. "I won't have any other. I love my wife, brother. There will be no one else for me." He reiterated. Zhuge Jun nodded in understanding, despite the ideas of his time, he'd seen that his brother loves his wife as he'd yet to see any other man his wife such love and devotion.

Zhuge Jun had built his home in the property nearby and Yue Ying took to helping take care of his daughters. In many aspects, their Aunt Yue Ying had become a second mother of sorts for them.

* * *

Her husband just turned 27 years old, when Lord Liu Bei came to know of Zhuge Liang through the recommendation of Xu Shu. This had him visiting the home of a man, who for the most parts, is considered a hermit. On his first visit, a servant Zhuge Liang hires for the heaviest chores, told the Lord and his companions, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei that his master is not home. Yue Ying had to laugh at that, her husband's avoidance of military service is well-known. While technically he is not at home, he actually just went out to go fishing in some parts of their property.

The next time the lord visited, Zhuge Liang went out to "check in" on their livestocks. Yue Ying had to admire this lord's perseverance seeing that he went to their home in the middle of winter. Their servant led the lord and his retinue to Zhuge Jun, his master. Technically speaking, this was true, seeing that it was Zhuge Jun who hired the boy in the first place. Liu Bei had even mistaken Huang Chengyan, her "father", to be Zhuge Liang. Huang Chengyan was actually visiting Zhuge Jun.

Come spring, Liu Bei returned once again, this time her husband did not even put up the pretense of going out of the house but merely took a nap. Even Yue Ying was stunned to see Lord Liu Bei's persistence when he just waited for her husband to wake up. After passing his small test, Zhuge Liang will present his plan of reunifying the fallen Han Dynasty to Liu Bei. Historians will call this the Longzhong Plan.

* * *

What many historians did not note was how Zhuge Liang would often times bring his wife to his campaigns or wherever he goes for that matter. It can be noted that the reason for this is because men would bring women with them or just visit brothels, but what is notable in this matter is that he brought his own wife while others would often bring a female slave or a concubine. In his devotion to his wife, Zhuge Liang had neither.

By now he had more servants on his property and with his sister-in-law at the nearby farm, he can now fully turn his attentions to serving Liu Bei. He checked the plans he formulated with her, often asking her to see holes within them. Yue Ying was not really a strategist but she was good at supporting her husband and giving help to his campaigns. She took to healing soldiers, albeit without magic, some even with the aid of potions. She served her husband food as he often times forgot to feed himself while he is immersed with work.

All this time, she was still veiled or at least her face was often covered with a mask, covering the lower half of her face. When General Zhang Fei asked Zhuge Liang about this, he merely smiled. Rumors from their home still filtered through to Liu Bei's ranks. Liu Bei shook his head at Zhang Fei's inquisitiveness and the man uncharacteristically apologized to Zhuge Liang seeing that he might offend the man. But Zhuge Liang just smiled and nodded.

* * *

While he looked almost unfazed, the Battle of Changban scared Zhuge Liang, given the fact that they horribly lost as Liu Bei insisted on protecting the civilians he was leading. It was the first time she'd seen so many deaths, her husband's hand gripping her arm tightly as he watched the battlefield from a distance. She started to understand the compassion her husband admired in Liu Bei but she can't help but think about the number of men who died in what she sees as a senseless war. This was a difference in ideology between her and her husband. He believes in waging a war that ends all wars but she told him she'd heard this before and it never really ends.

He wanted to send her home but she insisted on staying with him, saying she's of more help here in the battle field than she is at home. He caved in when she told him that if they fail in the war against Cao Cao, not only would he most probably be dead but Cao Cao would reach the territory of their home. His own childhood where Cao Cao's power hunger led to his family's displacement and indirectly led to his father's illness forced him to see her side.

Thus, as she'd always done, she accompanied him on the dusty rode to the Kingdom of Wu.

* * *

Sun Shangxiang was a tomboy and found Xiao Qiao and Huang Yue Ying to be an anti-thesis of who she is. Xiao Qiao's quiet subservience to her husband and his efforts and Yue Ying's strong determination to set up a healthy medical tent for the soldiers seems too tame for the young princess. But Huang Yue Ying had other issues to settle with. While she knows she would be considered by many as pretty, she is not as young as she used to be, although she still looks younger than most women of this era given how her husband takes care of her and her longer lifespan given the fact that she is a witch. But an insecurity she cannot shake off is her seeming inability to carry a pregnancy to term and while at 25, she is not too old to have children (witches are known to have children even in their 60s) her husband's refusal to risk her being pregnant once more grated.

For once in their marriage, Yue Ying was jealous. Her husband usually found most girls of his time to be too uninteresting as a topic of discussion but they have on two occasions discussed the princess. The first had been when she knocked out Lu Su's horse and the second when discussions came about a possible betrothal to his lord. Her jealousy was illogical and her husband had not shown any other interest, but she couldn't help but "accidentally" drop her mask as she entered the women's quarters. She merely sighed when she heard the women gasp and stared while she took her sweet time to dust off her mask and put it on. The princess' serving maids and even the two women were surprised that her looks are nothing like how the rumors perceive her to be.

So began the strange story of how she pretended to be ugly to test Zhuge Liang and how now, in his possessive nature, he had continued veiling and masking her to prevent male eyes from seeing her beautiful face and thus, preventing them from coveting her. She really had no idea how these people came up with their stories. When she teased him about this as they prepared to sleep for the night, he looked at her seriously and said, "I honestly don't know how much veiling and masking you comes from solely protecting you or if there's truth to those rumors that I'm just a jealous possessive husband." He replied honestly. Despite the fact that she knew she should feel angered by his admission, she can't help but feel more secure in her place in his life.

The night when Xiao Qiao left for Cao Cao's camp, before going off to play guqin with Zhou Yu before the battle, Zhuge Liang looked at his wife with grief in his eyes. "I don't know if Zhou Yu can continue on without Xiao Qiao. In fact, I don't think I can continue on without you, if I were in his shoes." He told her.

* * *

After the battle of Chi Bi (Red Cliff), Zhuge Liang asked his wife if they could adopt his nephew, the younger son of his brother, Zhuge Qiao, an adorable four year old. Yue Ying, of course, gave her assent. She knows how he feels, of how fragile and utterly mortal humans were after seeing two battles with so many deaths.

Zhuge Jin, who was serving Sun Quan asked for his lord's permission, which the latter readily gave, seeing that he also planned to marry his sister off to Liu Bei to secure their fragile alliance. Thus, the married couple finally had a son.

Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying took to parenthood like ducks to water. Zhuge Liang took to having his son ride his shoulders as he went about his daily tasks. Yue Ying would often have to steal the boy from her husband to help him in his studies, which Zhuge Jun, now a ranked officer in Liu Bei's army, found too early. While both are often busy with tasks, not only around the sizeable property Liu Bei gave them, but in Liu Bei's war efforts; the family took the time to eat their morning meals together.

* * *

Zhuge Liang is now 47 years old, despite looking younger than his years (given the fact that he is a wizard), his eyes reveals the fact that he is tired. Cao Cao had been dead for 7 years, his lord, Liu Bei had been dead for 4. He had now been Prime Minister for the past 5 years. Liu Bei told him to take over as ruler if his son, Liu Shan proved to be incompetent. As it is, the boy turned out to be a wastrel and had been as incompetent as his father feared, but Zhuge Liang continued to serve him loyally, in what most can see as loyalty to the boy's father.

Many of the generals he'd served with had already died. Zhang Fei had even died by the hands of his subordinates, which led Zhuge Liang to bid his wife to stay at their home. Thus, he did not know that the last time he stayed with her that in his tiredness, he'd forgotten to cast the contraception charm. While he often came home to check in on things, his wife deliberately hid her pregnancy until the baby passed the second trimester. She gave birth to their first son, Zhuge Zhan.

But with this joy comes sorrow, for a year later their adopted son, the one they will always consider to be their first born, would die. Many more problems would follow in the front, which would lead to her husband to demote himself three grades lower given the fact that he lost a strategic position. But as they lost one son, they would gain another as Yue Ying, aged 47, gave birth to their second son, Zhuge Huai. Her husband was already 49. These two boys were the pride and joy of their father's heart but the rest of him was divided in the struggle to maintain the kingdom that Liu Bei left and keep the plans they had together.

Her husband was only 54 years old when he died, of an airborne illness he caught and from fatigue as he worked himself into exhaustion. He had made preparations on whom to succeed him, plans for the kingdom and even plans for his family. Yue Ying was angry, at her husband for not taking care of himself and making her stay away, thinking that she might catch the same illness and at her brother in law for not telling her sooner. As she held his body before they carry his body back to the capital, a strong light engulfed her, which had her brother in law rushing inside the tent with a few other officers. Slowly, before their eyes, Zhuge Liang's wife disappeared.

* * *

It took Professor Dumbledore and the Unspeakables several days to get Hermione back from where she came from. When they did, they found her on the corridor where she disappeared from wearing clothes that Dumbledore surmised came from Ancient China and she was crying her heart out. She refused to have her parents informed of what happened and did not tell her friends of what she went through. She merely said she disappeared in one of the vanishing cabinets. Apparently, a seventh year Slytherin cast a spell at her, which reacted with the time turner she had around her neck.

Despite living through a lifetime in another era, Hermione was back to being the 14 year old girl she was when she left, at least, in appearances. When she told them what happened to her, the Unspeakables theorized that time is not as linear as one might think and that she probably occupied another body in that particular time and age, seeing as her body did not belong there. Thus, when she returned to her proper place, she returned to her proper body.

But Hermione herself was irrevocably changed. She was no longer too aggressive in voicing out what she knows, in fact she rarely answers the teachers' questions unless nobody comes forward to answer. She stopped nagging her friends to do their work but instead focused on her own and when they seek her help in answering homework, she'd point out that she'd help them come upon the answer but not to supply it readily. She became more dignified, more mature and more perceptive. She also started having a different goal. She asked her parents to enroll her in a correspondence school where she would be able to continue on with her regular non-magical studies akin to homeschooling as she continues with her magical ones. With her perseverance, she finished her A-Levels faster than she finished her magical education. She studied Mandarin, Chinese history and when she came across the folklores about her husband and in some parts about her, she cried tears of laughter at how rumors somehow become historical facts as time goes by.

* * *

Despite not wanting them to, some boys paid her attention, she even went to the Yule Dance with Viktor Krum. As usual Ron was jealous. But none of these really felt "real" to her. She all turned them down and shied away from their attentions, she had even told Ron pointblank that she only sees him as a brother. He spluttered at this, denying adamantly that that wasn't the reason why he got angry. But she kept on repeating this mantra to him that eventually they went back to normal.

Her old clothes, the ones she wore from the Han Dynasty from when she came back home were hidden in a compartment in her trunk, spelled for preservation. These were the clothes she wore when she grieved for her husband. Despite being a young, supposedly never been married minor, Hermione Granger, is still a grieving widow to a man who died a good 1760 years before.

* * *

After Hogwarts, she studied Oriental Studies at Oxford University. When she came to China for a study, she surprised scholars at her knowledge of Ba-Shu Chinese, the original form of Sichuanese, which while extinct can still be learned through the materials left behind by the Han Dynasty in its literature. She spent most of her time in China studying about the Zhuge clan, her sons' fates (crying that her eldest died early with her grandson in tow) and the Han Dynasty and even wrote her paper on it. While there, she went to Zhuge Liang's tomb at the Wuhou Temple and cried her heart out.

Meanwhile, back home, Ronald Weasley just got married to his childhood sweetheart, Lavander Brown while Harry and Ginny Potter awaited the birth of their first child. Hermione stood as maid of honor in their wedding and she and Ron are to be the child's godparents.

* * *

At the age of 21, Hermione finally earned a degree in Oriental Studies and continued on with her graduate studies at Harvard University (her father's dream school), taking up Masters in History. She finally accepted to meet up with the guy her roommate wants to set her up with. She was still uncomfortable with it but she realized she has to move on. She sent up a prayer to Zhuge Liang, given that people considered him a minor deity now, and begged for his forgiveness, telling him that while she will always love him, she probably ought to move on.

He seemingly sent his answer in form of a guy she accidentally poured her Java Chip Frappucino on. "I'm so sorry!" She apologized. "No, no, it's okay. I wasn't looking at where am going," replied the guy with a slight Japanese accent. He looked at her and grinned. She then looked at him stunned, taken aback by his appearance. "This is not a pick up line, I assure you. But I feel like I've known you for a lifetime." He said almost breathlessly. Hermione almost felt tears at her eyes. "No, I understand what you mean. I feel the same way too."

Forgetting his dripping suit and the mess of coffee between them, the man extended his hand. "I'm Takeshi Yamamoto. I teach Japanese Studies, and you are?" Hermione shook his hand. "Hermione Granger, I'm a graduate student." Takeshi smiled. "I lost you your coffee, would you like to have coffee with me." Hermione smiled sheepishly and followed him in line. She feels as if she'll always follow him where he leads.

* * *

* Ba-Shu Chinese became extinct during the Ming dynasty. I'm just guessing what dialect he spoke.

* 黄 Huang- means yellow

A/N: I think I don't need to tell you that Takeshi Yamamoto looks a lot like Takeshi Kaneshiro, do I?


	2. Dreams

A/N: This wouldn't leave me alone, until I write it down.

* * *

Ever since Takeshi could remember, he dreamt about her. Being a child of two cultures with deep superstitions and spirituality, his family took it as a sign. His grandmother, his father's mother, believes that perhaps, he is dreaming about his previous life and his mother believes that he is dreaming about the girl he's destined for. His brothers scoffed at his nonsense but as years went by, the dreams continued.

She has such a temper and a wild hair to go with it, but somehow, he knew that she is a very loving woman. In his dreams, both he and she were in a different time and in a seeming different country than the one he or she was born to. He knew that somehow she didn't belong there but she stayed and did not try to leave, just because of him.

He was fascinated by her; her brilliance, wisdom, determination and her loyalty. Somehow, he knew that she is utterly helpless in the kitchen and even worse at sewing, traits that should make for a horrible wife of those days. Yet, in his eyes she was perfect. The fascination he had for her, grew into affection and then to love. She was more than just his wife; she was his better half, his companion and his closest friend. She accompanied him and encouraged him in all of his endeavors and believed in him even if her ideas clashes with his.

He dreamt of consulting with her, of her telling him of the holes in his plans, his worst critic and biggest supporter in one; as he held her in his arms while they lie on a bed they share. He dreamt of sons, one that they chose and two of their own. He knew that he wished for a daughter but she never came. He knew of her hopes of peace and how different they believe it could come about. He dreamt of a rustic farm, scholarly life, of magic, of care and of hearth and home. He knew that she was all of this.

Too bad, she didn't exist.

He spent most of his waking hours looking for the very same traits he saw in her. There had been crushes, girlfriends and even lovers, but he couldn't find it in himself to tie himself to them, just in case the improbably happens and he comes across her. When the loneliness overwhelms him, he would find

girls similar to her and pretend. But they could never stack up to her. There was almost something missing. His mother is in despair as he is now 27 years old and has yet to find a serious relationship. She had even taken to telling him not to wait for his dream girl as she might never come.

However, his father would tell his mother off from nagging him as he is still young for a man and has a lot of time for relationships. Besides, his lack of attention on girls enabled him to do well in his studies and earned him scholarships and at just 24 years of age he had even attained his doctorate degree on a full scholarship at Harvard, where he now works as faculty.

Barring religion and the culture that springs from it, America is not really that much different from Japan, in his perspective. People and language might be the same but as Japan becomes more and more Westernized, the difference becomes smaller. It is also easy for him to "hook up" with a random girl, every once in a while, given the shallow almost purely physical center of relationships in this country.

His brother had just gotten married, his much younger brother at that. This had him thinking that perhaps, he ought to give up on his dream girl and just "settle down". His mother had been trying to introduce him to daughters of her friends, some going even as young as 18 years of age. While, he had no intention of being with a barely legal girl, this lends his mother a wide range of "candidates" for him to marry.

With these thoughts in mind, he walked into the nearest coffee shop from his office, intending to just grab a coffee and then perhaps have a talk with his mother over his change of heart. But before he could even get in line, cold coffee was splashed all over his pretty pricey suit. He looked up, intending to scold the careless person but was struck by what he saw. It was her! She is the girl from his dream, right down to the frizzy hair and as he heard her apologize, even her voice is the same. He took in her appearance, an oasis in the dessert he had long been in. "I'm so sorry!" She apologized, trying to wipe his suit with a piece of tissue she was holding.

He shook his head. He couldn't help it but he grinned. She then looked at him, seemingly stunned. He had to say something, make her stay with him. "This is not a pick up line, I assure you. But I feel like I've known you for a lifetime." He said, forcing himself to speak as he found her mere presence a miracle. She looked at him with deep emotions in her eyes. "No, I understand what you mean. I feel the same way too." She answered with the same breathlessness he was sure he was feeling.

He didn't mind his ruined suit, he would ruin all of his suits for her and he ignored the mess of coffee she spilt in their midst as he extended his hand to her. 'Please don't let her be a mirage.' He said in a silent prayer. "I'm Takeshi Yamamoto. I teach Japanese Studies, and you are?" He asked. The girl took his offered hand and shook it. "I'm Hermione Granger, I'm a graduate student." She answered. He smiled at that, at least she's not from his department and he wouldn't have to wait too long to pursue her. "I lost you your coffee, would you like to have coffee with me?" He asked and she smiled sheepishly before nodding. He might be soaked with coffee, but in finally finding her, he felt like the luckiest man alive.


	3. Meeting the Family

In Asia, where culture and therefore, magical societies had been much older and more experienced in its dealings than its European counterparts, wizards and witches are more open-minded and as such do not hold prejudice against witches or wizards born of non-magical families. In fact, many young witches and wizards, attend regular school on top of the education they receive at their magical schools. Takeshi had been one of these. Asides from his education at Mahoutokoro, the only one of his brothers to qualify given their rigid standards (his brothers were educated at home like most wizards from their area), wherein he enrolled for their core magical subjects as he also attended the muggle school his brothers attended.

Given the climate, racial and magical prejudice of the said continent, Asian witches and wizards rarely have anything to do with the Wizengamot or the European enclaves, even if they do not mind associating with European witches or wizards. The Asian enclaves do have a bit of misgiving or distrust about non-magical people or muggles but do not persecute them otherwise. It is of course not encouraged for one's children to marry non-magical for fear of misunderstanding or prejudice.

In all honesty, he had not given Hermione's non-magical background much of a consideration and given the International Statute of Secrecy he would be unable to tell her if they were not married or to be married. Thus, during the year they've been together, he had been careful not to show his magic or to leave any magical article lying around. His beloved broom was tucked hidden in his magical trunk with the rest of his magical books, charmed to take on a small size to fit in his desk's locker.

Despite all of these, it had been a wonderful year for him. He had been made a full faculty just the year before he met Hermione and so had been able to afford to buy a home, the one he and Hermione had been admiring during some of their long walks, just a good 30 minute drive off campus. Even though he had only known her for three months, he asked, begged her really, to move in with him. As soon as she moved in; he books joined his in their home that could pass for a library, her tasseled bookmarks next to his dog eared marks on books, as her clothes mingled with his in their closet and her life intertwined with his. He heard his mother often remind his then newly married older brother that marriage means living with someone, and living with someone comes with a lot of adjustments. But this had not been the case with Hermione; it's as if they just went away for a while and had come back to live together again. It felt seamless.

Household chores are not even much of a problem as Hermione prefers cleaning and he prefers cooking so that Hermione would not burn down the house. He fixes the yard, while Hermione does the dishes, do the laundry together and even takes care of her cat, Crookshanks, which he swears is part kneazle. That cat had always liked him, which according to Hermione is a sign that he is a good man. He in return also likes the cat, provided that he does not pet Crooks too much or the cat would scratch him, which would end with the two of them sulking about until they forget about their grievances.

It's not as if they do not argue or thinks that the other is a stubborn idiot once in a while. Hermione does not understand why he feels that need to pamper her when she feels she can take care of herself. Somehow, he feels as if he's compensating, but for what, he's not really sure. Takeshi also thinks Hermione is working too hard, he feels that since she's attending the university, receiving allowance from her parents and he's there to take care of her, that she shouldn't tire herself out too much by working as a research assistant. Her research work is sporadic but when she does have deadlines, she barely sleeps and barely eats; ironically she says the same of him and had been known from time to time to force him to sit down and eat. During these times, Hermione would look at him with sorrow that he feels sorry for not taking care of himself better.

Her parents' financial support is another bone of contention between them. Takeshi earns pretty well, given his PhD degree, his status as a full professor and research projects that comes along. He thinks he can support Hermione and he wants to take care of her. While her parents knows of their living arrangement (they liked Takeshi well enough but feels they're moving too fast) and had been for most parts supportive, they insist on still giving Hermione an allowance and sending her to school as they feel they ought to given the fact that she is their only child (and he knows that Dr. Granger feels that if he might hang it over Hermione's head if he supports her through graduate school and they do decide to break up someday).

But somehow they've more or less worked out these minor issues. He realized he should also give her freedom and she realized he has an instinctive need to care for her. She told him that her work is not about the money but for the fulfillment it gives her and the opportunity to get her name out in the academic community, he understands this, given his line of work is aligned with her field, they have just agreed to take better care of themselves. Other than those things, they really have no problems. His co-professor once noted that the only reason why they barely argue is because Takeshi always gives in. He doesn't really mind giving in to Hermione, she is a reasonable girl and he likes the feeling of taking care of her.

Their intimate life together had been the most wonderful experience he had. Every touch, every kiss and each joining feels like a special magic unto itself. He was, of course, not a virgin when he first made love to her and while she gave him her innocence, he really believes that they have been lovers in another life as they seem to know how to pleasure and comfort each other. Loving her was not like in the other situations where he had been intimate with other women. Whenever he feels attracted to or tries to pursue intimate relationships before being with Hermione, there seemed to be a voice telling him that he is being unfaithful to her, even when he did not know that she does exist. Lovemaking with Hermione, while wonderful and passionate, also makes him feel as if they were two parts of a whole becoming one.

During this time, he did not tell his mother about Hermione. He told his father about him living with his girlfriend and the older man understood what his son did not say, 'Please don't tell mother. She might force me to get married before I'm ready.' Unlike most girls, Hermione did not really mind, when he asked her about it after one particularly trying video chat with his mother insisting she introduce him to someone next school break, she merely said, 'You'll tell her when you're ready. I understand why you won't though.' Then, he realized that it's not as if he didn't want to. In fact, he wants to shout it out to the world. He wants the world to know that they're in love and that they belong to each other.

But before he asks her to marry him, he must really tell her he's a wizard. He thought to himself as he gripped his cherry wood wand tighter in attempt to comfort himself. 'What if she rejects him?' He asked himself worriedly. He knew the answer. He was mercenary enough to erase this memory. He can live as a muggle for the rest of his life for all he cares. If they do have a child with magic though, he knows that she will probably be more amenable to the fact that her then husband and child have magic.* He then returned the wand to its invisible holster and took out a small ring box from his pocket and took a look at the ring inside once more.

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath. She could do this. She can't continue lying to him. She knows that she probably ought to wait to see if they're going to get married but she really ought to tell him. She can't live with this lie anymore, it was a good thing he didn't see her cast the cleaning charm when he came in but it was such a close shave. She has had several close shaves ever since they've moved in together. 'But what if he won't want me anymore?' She worriedly asked herself. She was pacing back and forth the foyer when she almost bumped into him. "We have to talk." They said at the same time. Takeshi took a deep breath. "You first," He said. "No, you go ahead," Hermione insisted.

Both of them sighed. Takeshi led them to the living room where they sat beside each other on the couch. Hermione looked at him. "Please just go ahead." Takeshi nodded. "I'm a wizard." Hermione turned to look at him. "You're kidding!" She exclaimed. "No, I'm not." He responded incredulously. He then took out his wand and watched as Hermione took out a piece of wood that can only be her wand. "No, I meant I was going to tell you I was a witch, too," she insisted.

They then looked at each other and laughed. "I was going to tell you because I think you ought to know." Takeshi half-apologized, Hermione smiled. "I was going to tell you because you almost caught me doing magic earlier. I've had several close shaves ever since we've moved in together and I feel like I shouldn't keep lying to you." She answered. Takeshi hugged her, grinning. "No wonder our books are dustless, reaching those heights while on a ladder and carrying a vacuum cleaner would have broken your neck. I was worried about you but you insisted you have a method." Hermione smiled. "I suppose you've been using magic to clean the yard?" She asked. He shook his head. "No, I do like cutting the lawn with a lawn mower. I like the smell. I also like doing laundry with you." He answered smilingly. "Your family, are they?" Hermione asked worriedly. He nodded. "Yes and they will just love you." He answered confidently as he tucked her hands in his. Hermione shook her head. "I'm muggleborn, Takeshi." She answered softly. "We are not European wizards, Hermione. We're not blood status bigots." He answered her unsaid question. Hermione tucked her head on the nook on his shoulder and closed her eyes in comfort and relief.

"There's something else, I've been meaning to talk to you about." Takeshi murmured as he kissed Hermione's hair. "Hmmm?," she asked lazily as she snuggled up to him. He took her hand and slid a solitaire diamond ring on her ring finger. "You don't need to give me an answer right now. Just wear it so you'll get used to wearing a ring." He murmured against her hair. "What if I want to give an answer now? Won't you take it?" She asked looking at him. He smiled. "Only if it's yes," he answered. Hermione smiled back and kissed him. "Of course it's a yes, you silly man." She said as she leant back to snuggle with him.

* * *

Takeshi had always wanted to know what life was like in the European Enclaves and if it is as bad as the Asian Enclaves report it to be. Hermione did not say a word about it but told her the story of how her life was in Hogwarts. She told him 11-year-old children were assigned to different houses, based on just their personalities and proclivities. He listened quietly but with growing horror. She told him a story of how their Headmaster preaches about school unity when he subtly favors his own house and how her Potions teacher had not even been subtle about his favor. She talked about her experience with bullying Slytherins and even bullying Gryffindors when she was younger. The, she mentioned how even her most open-minded friends, the Weasleys, considered riff-raffs despite being pureblooded, even see their squib relative as not worth mentioning.

But she then talked of her shock and sense of wonder when she first saw Professor McGonagall, her former head of house, transform into a cat. She told him of how utterly wonderful Hogwarts looked like on the first night she saw it. She told of the Gryffindor's common room and its homey feel and how Hogwarts' library is the biggest magical library she's ever seen. He smirked when she said that and promised to bring her to Mahoutokoro's Library, one of the oldest, if not the oldest existing magical library. She told him the story of how Harry and Ron accepted her as a friend when she saved them from being expelled after they saved her from a rogue troll who somehow got into a castle (a seventh year lured him in)* She told him of Molly Weasley's wonderful meals, of tables laden with food and friendship and of Arthur Weasley's fascination with electricity (which he can never pronounce correctly) and muggle appliances. She recalled the twins' mischief, Harry and Ron's obsession with Quidditch and Ginny's lifelong crush on Harry. But she told him that as much as she loves her friends and visiting with them, she feels that being away from the prejudice and bias of that society feels like a thorn removed from her neck, that she hated walking along Diagon Alley as she knows there will always be someone eyeing her and her parents like they were the lowest scums. She wanted to tell him about her adventures and mishaps with her time turner, but she didn't think she could do so yet.

Somehow, it was an unsaid agreement that changes should be made as they took that weekend to fix their house. First, Takeshi and Hermione placed permanent protective enchantments around their property. Takeshi asked Hermione if she wants a house elf to take care of their chores but she gave him a glare and then started talking about her S.P.E.W. days. She is not as naïve as she used to be before in that she will give the elves freedom forcibly as they have been in their condition for several millenia, but she still refuses to have one catering to her. Takeshi understood and said his mother felt the same way when she first saw house elves. He then told her stories about her mother's first foray into the wizarding world. Hermione then realized that his mother is also muggleborn. After taking a break with a pizza they had delivered, the two returned to work.

After polishing and brushing it, Takeshi placed his broom in a proper broom case while Hermione placed their magical books on display in bookshelves she and Takeshi had just brought in. On the space regularly left clear in his office, Takeshi placed his portable potions table set but had to whistle when Hermione took out her deluxe set. "I'll get rid of mine, we share." Takeshi said in admiration of Hermione's set. Hermione placed her framed Weird Sisters poster next to his framed Toyohashi Tengu poster in the hallway near their bedroom. By the end of the day, they sat side by side as they watched their least favorite house flipping show while they eat some salads and sandwiches.

Takeshi put his arm over Hermione's shoulders and drew her close. "Want to go to Japan this summer break?" He casually asked.

* * *

"I'm bringing my fiancée home to meet the family, mother." Takeshi told his mother a day ago but refused to say more. It was the start of his summer break from the university. While she has apprehensions, she was just glad he's found someone. She had been afraid for him, being all alone in a strange country. At least now, he has a girl, someone who could check up on him. Her relief was cut short the moment she entered Takeshi's room. Every part of the wall is covered by his sketches of his dream girl as the family came to call her. She is the reason why her son would not settle down or could not last in a relationship for too long. He stopped talking about his dream girl when he became an adult but she knew that the dreams continued as he drew what he wouldn't talk about.

Perhaps, moving to another country had helped. Now, he has a fiancée, he finally grew up from the ideal and has started to accept reality. She wonders what her future daughter in law might be. Lin knows that no matter how wonderful this woman would turn out to be, she would always stay in the shadow of Takeshi's dream woman. With that she started removing Takeshi's sketches, casting the scouring charm on the walls to remove the adhesive traces. She piled the sketches and placed them in a spare plastic folder to hide these. She didn't have a heart to throw these sketches away as busy as her son was; he rarely had any chance to draw now. These sketches represent perfection, his dreams and ideals, things that in reality she fears he will always seek but never find.

She was in the kitchen when her husband called out that her son had arrived.

* * *

The moment his father and brothers took a good look at her they had to stare. As soon as his mother walked in, wondering why her family grew quiet, she also stared at her in shock. Takeshi forgot about that his family knows what his dream girl looks like and are now standing in front of them. His mother then moved, faster than he'd ever seen her move before and rushed to hand him a plastic folder, which when he opened contained the drawings of Hermione he had. Hermione was shocked the moment she saw the drawings. His father suggested that they take a walk in the garden. Takeshi glanced at his family's worried faces and nodded. He immediately led his fiancée out to their yard.

"I've always dreamt of you. It was as if I lived another life with you. I dreamt of everyday things really…" Takeshi then continued his story with how he dreamt of a life in a different time and place with her. "But it is not because of that that I'm marrying you. You have to know that." He insisted upon seeing Hermione crying. "No, I've not been completely honest with you, Takeshi. You see, when I was 14, I had an accident with my time turner and…" Hermione went on to tell him what happened to her. She was crying as everything poured out, she told him of her life with Zhuge Liang, their marriage, family and his death. She told him of how when she went back home, her original body reverted to her, a mystery that the Unspeakables didn't think through too much.

"I feel sorry sometimes, thinking that I'm replacing him with you. But every time I'm with you it's as if you're the same and I get confused." Takeshi kissed her lips before kissing her all over. "So I was right, I really was born for you. So we can live a life together and finally have the happiness stolen from us. I'll try not to die early this time." He joked. Hermione slapped his shoulder, still crying. "Don't say that!" She exclaimed. Takeshi nodded and smiled. "Let's just tell your family I dreamt of you, too. It's hard to explain that am actually an older woman taking advantage of their son." Hermione said jokingly but Takeshi understood her apprehension in explaining their situation. He really didn't care. He's happier now that he knows it was really her he's dreamt of all along.

* * *

*In character with Zhuge Liang. Yes, he was a good statesman, but he can be quite mercenary.  
*Changes from the canon as there was no Voldemort.


	4. Dear Hermione

A/N: Before you get mad at me for the racial slurs and stereotyping, I'm going out on the limb here and tell you that I'm Asian. I only placed it here for the story. I don't intend to offend anyone. This story is by the Creepy Pasta entitled, "Dear Abby".

* * *

Hermione and Takeshi barely worked on anything together but after Hermione finished her master's degree and started working on her doctorate, Takeshi helped inspire her in writing about the Heian Period of Japan and the power of the Fujiwara clan, explaining that the transition of power was brought about by the necessity of the times. Takeshi took great joy in teaching his fiancée how to read and speak Japanese while she helped him learn how to read old Chinese better as it was the language at the courts of Heian era. She took to visiting him at his college more often.

People warned Hermione that couples who see each other more often tend to grow tired of each other. Instead of doing that, she felt a sense of belonging and completeness as they set about their first joint paper, in readiness for a history conference in Europe. Everything was perfect in their own little world that they did not see that there were those who envied them in their closeness.

John Sullivan, is a Japanophile who is addicted to Japanese culture. He is just 34 years old and is an associate professor who is just a bit older than Takeshi. He had always been jealous of the attention that the Japanese Studies "Star" Professor has. He had been in line for the promotion as full time faculty before the f #$ing chink got it! It's not John's fault that he wasn't born Japanese. Besides the guy isn't completely Japanese, he's a half Taiwanese! The girls of the department, both students and their fellow faculty went nuts for the guy, who barely pays any of them attention as he seemed to think too highly of himself. But he never hated the guy up until she came along.

Beautiful Hermione, head always up in her books and a cup of cold coffee, no matter what the temperature is, at her other hand. The reason why he knew her name is because baristas would shout her name out whenever her coffee is ready. John had seen her some time ago, she was often found in the coffee shop, day in and day out, drinking coffee and reading. He had been working up the courage to talk to her but always failed to do so. There were times when he took her pictures, being a habit person who goes in the coffee shop at a certain time and always tries to spot in the certain place; it was easy to catch her in the coffee shop. He'd sit some tables away and take pictures of her surreptitiously.

Then, he missed his favorite past time as it was necessary for him to take a trip and attend a conference in Yale. He came back after two weeks. It was just two weeks! When he got into the coffee shop and was about to set his things near a table where she'd occupy, he saw her and him! Takeshi Yamamoto held the hand of his dream girl who mischievously put a smudge of whip cream on his face. Instead of wiping it, Yamamoto rubbed his cheek on her, causing her to laugh. John realized he hadn't heard her laugh before but his fury overpowered this observation as he took a strategic retreat back and left the coffee shop without looking back.

The moment John Sullivan got home to his apartment; he started tearing the pictures he had of Hermione on his wall. As he saw his face, his pale tear stricken face, he realized he has a problem. He called his therapist and arranged for a session. It would end with him taking a health break for the remainder of this term as well as the first semester of the next term. His psychiatrist decided that he ought to remove all the reminders of Hermione in his life and told him that he should not go to that coffee shop again.

* * *

He was really doing well, his vacation went happily as his mother took care of him and he watched all the anime he could while in her home. But as soon as he returned to Harvard, he would overhear a group of male professors from his department trying to talk Takeshi into having a bachelor party, which the man declined saying he'd rather have his fiancée. Someone ribbed him about that and they all laughed. John decided to visit Hermione, he got to know her apartment after he read an envelope that was lying on her table, only to find out from the doorman that she had moved out of the building, even volunteering that she had already moved in with her boyfriend, that Asian guy. The two would only come by for a visit with her former roommates.

When he got to his apartment, he was literally red with fury. How dare she? Did she even know what she missed out when she chose that chink? He's a red blooded American man, who at 6'2" is just slightly taller than the chink she's f #$ing and he is pretty sure that his weapon is bigger than his. Still, he didn't do anything. It's not as if they're married yet.

Fate, however, seems to like to screw with him, as John kept seeing Hermione visit Takeshi and study with him in the college as they prepared themselves for a conference where they would be presenting their paper. She had, it seems, have gotten prettier as time went by. She started wearing dresses and seemed to be smiling more often. As much as he appreciates her dressing up more femininely, he hates the fact that it was him who made her smile. He also hated the fact that he was the one who introduced them.

After their introduction, John kept playing the scene on his head. He can almost hear her say, "I'm only forced to be with him. Help me, John!" He used the hand she touched to pleasure himself, crying out her name in his release. The doctor often said that this voice in his head, which urges him to do things, is a sign of his psychosis. But now, he didn't believe her. She is only trying to keep him and Hermione apart. She's probably in cahoots with the chink who stole his Hermione away.

What really triggered John's aggression was when he saw Hermione kissed Takeshi on the lips, sitting on his lap. He just knows that the chink left his office door slightly open on purpose. He was taunting John on what he couldn't have. That night he flushed his valium down the toilet. He has a plan.

He rented out a storage locker unit and paid the rent for two years. Then, he took out the papers he'd been saving from Takeshi's trash bins, practicing Hermione's handwriting. It took him a while but he had managed to write a credible looking suicide note in her handwriting. He made it appear that she can't bear to marry Takeshi Yamamoto. Meanwhile, he continued to follow her, intending to snatch her up as soon as he can. But she was always with other people, if not with her friends, then with him. But he knows he'll get his chance soon.

* * *

Takeshi had always been able to sense danger. Maybe it was because of his previous incarnate as a war strategist or maybe it was because he has two brothers who loved to prank him when they were children, nevertheless, the result was he always had a sense of when something bad might happen. He is also been very observant. Hermione had been complaining of that feeling of someone following her and on one occasion, he can swear that he noticed the slight twinkle of a lens near the woods off of their home. It was a good thing that their house has a permanently anchored "notice me not" charm or else what he suspects to be a stalker may know just exactly where they live. As it is he is pretty sure that the stalker is confused on how he or she was unable to follow Hermione into their home.

The stalking got worse. Hermione started becoming paranoid, and took to submerging herself in crowds, or disappearing in bathrooms just so she can apparate away from a place that gives her that sense of someone following her. Witches and wizards, having magic and the ability to wield it, are naturally perceptive to everything in their surroundings. Takeshi has to hand to it Hermione though, instead of retreating, she continued on with her daily schedule, armed with some of the Weasley twins powerful inventions and with her wand in an invisible holster. She also started practicing wandless spells in case she would need to repel whoever this was without her wand.

His senses got more strung up and his suspicions confirmed, as Dr. John Sullivan, an associate professor from their department with whom he is barely acquainted with asked just where he lives and if the property value there is good investment. Now that he knew the identity of Hermione's stalker, he was more attuned to him. Once, he purposely got late on his snack breaks with Hermione at the coffee shop and he cast a "notice me not" charm on himself, he observed that the man was getting bolder as his table was nearer to hers than it was before.

He took to researching John Sullivan, his habits, his hobbies, his home and even his personality. He had even went to check his home, and upon seeing that there were no security cameras, ventured into the apartment. He noticed pictures of Hermione, some old, some torn and some pretty new ones, piled on a table. He then noticed the suicide note in what appears to be his fiancée's handwriting. It was pretty good as forgeries go and upon seeing the pieces of paper used to copy her handwriting he resolved to get a shredder for his office. The day he decided he'd have to act was when he observed John deliver the suicide note to his pigeon hole in the university. As soon as the man left, he took the piece of paper, intending to destroy this evidence.

He then told Hermione that he would follow her to Albus Severus' birthday party as he needs to do some last minute polishing on his paper, but he thinks she should go ahead as Ginny must be panicking with all the preparations as her mother, Molly is busy with Ron's new baby. His fiancée smiled and thanked him when he said he'll pick out a present for Albus Severus'. She then set his portkey on the mantle as she took hers and waited for the allotted time.

Takeshi, being analumni of Mahoutokoro, is well versed with complicated charms, one of them imitates a voice of someone it is set on. Thus, he cast the charm and imitated Hermione's voice as he took a sip of the polyjuice he prepared from Hermione's potions set. He knew just where he could find the loser stalking his fiancée. He knows that Hermione would be more lenient with this guy, probably just altering his memory. But somehow, he knows that even with the strongest memory charms, a strong person or a psychotic one, can snap out of it and with strong will, memories that are implanted can easily be removed.

* * *

Takeshi's appearance often leads people to believe that he is a nice guy. He's not. He's every bit as cold and calculating as his previous incarnate when he needs to be. He was every bit of a strategist, when it comes to keeping his loved ones safe. With that in mind, he walked in the anime convention that he was sure the guy would be in. He was still wearing Hermione's body, a mask to cover her face and a cloak to cover her figure. He then proceeded to accidentally bumped into the guy.

The guy took out "Hermione" for some drinks even if she already refused. John was insistent, seeing that she is the fiancée of his "esteemed colleague". Takeshi allowed himself to be led, still without removing his mask or undoing Hermione's tightly bound hair, drinking sips of the polyjuice ever once in a while to maintain his cover, as he wandlessly casted evanesco on each drinks. He then pretended to be drowsy. John then half carried "her" into his car. So far, Takeshi had been very lucky that the man had not been grabby. He merely checked "her" pocket for a phone. He had not brought one and John seemed satisfied by this. He drove into what Takeshi guessed to be a storage facility. He knew he can easily fight the man if he's attempting to rape "her" here, but with the suicide note he's seen, he realized he ought to be more careful.

John then unlocked what seemed to be his storage. He then closed it, once inside he called someone from the property to lock it, saying that he forgot to lock it the last time he had been here. Still feigning sleep, Takeshi heard the distinctive click of a big lock. John then stomped on his cellular phone, destroying it completely. It was then that he's decided to wake up. He pretended to grunt and slowly move his legs. Before fully waking up, John expected Hermione to scream but she didn't.

"We're inside my storage unit. They don't check here often, the door is locked Hermione. There's no way out." John taunted. "If I can't have you, I certainly won't allow that small d #%ed chink to have you." Hermione did not say a word. John then slashed his wrists, looking at him sadly. "I love you so much, Hermione." John said trying to get closer to Takeshi who stood up.

Takeshi then got his wand out and muttered "finite incantatem", ending both the voice charm and the effects of the polyjuice potion. John almost jumped out of his skin as his rival stood in Hermione's place. "You! What have you done to Hermione? You're a demon. You probably…" John accused as he lay dying on the floor. "She's a witch, John as I am a wizard. You don't really know her that well now, do you? You call me a demon, yet you actually plan on killing her, trapping her here with you so that she can't escape and die with you." Takeshi said in an emotionless tone.

"I failed. But you'll die here with me." John said weakly. Takeshi laughed cruelly at that. "Haven't you heard? I'm a wizard, John." He taunted as he apparated to John's apartment, taking the man's laptop, camera and external hard drive, then back to his doorstep seeing that a permanent anti disapparition jinx had been anchored into their home. He then calmly burned "Hermione's" suicide note and then got the present he wrapped earlier for Albus Severus' before taking the portkey to the Potter's home in England.

* * *

Takeshi waved his wand to help the Weasleys with their party decorations. There were a bunch of red headed kids, blondes and dark haired ones running about. As much as he likes children, he gets overwhelmed with the sheer amount of Weasley kids running about and is grateful that he only has two brothers and they only have one or two children each. He gave Ron a smile, the red headed man had been wary of him when he and Hermione first started out but grew to be friendly later on. Ron started massaging his head. "These kids give me a headache sometimes." Ron complained. Harry on the other hand had always been accepting of Takeshi and had tried to ease his introduction to the Weasley chaos,

Takeshi knew that he had to get along as Hermione considers the Weasleys her second family. They also consider her as one of their own. Now, they do the same for him. But they really are a large, noisy family. He wonders how his parents would find the Weasley bunch. He guesses he'll find out soon, seeing that both will be in attendance of their otherwise small wedding.

* * *

A few months after Albus Severus' birthday, Takeshi woke up from his nightmare, that somehow Hermione had been trapped in that storage unit with the crazy psychopath without her wand. He had already returned the man's things back in his apartment, wiped of both his obsession with Hermione and fingerprints. He knows that the university might report the loss of this man after he missed several classes. But his body will not be found until after his lease with the storage facility comes to an end. It was just as well that he had not killed the man himself. But he knows that if it comes to that, knowing that John Sullivan wanted to kill Hermione, he is quite capable of killing the dangerous man. He let go of this train of thought when he realized that his girl had not yet come to bed, he set about coaxing her to sleep, engrossed as she is with her work.

Hermione allowed herself to be coaxed to sleep, but as she prepared for bed, she can't help but muse on things. She came from a long way, from being ridiculed for being a know-it-all to finding a place where being intelligent is necessary. She found her niche, so to speak in Harvard. She finished her master's degree at the top of her batch and it seems she's set to do the same in her doctorate. She gloried in being lauded for her work, her diligence and her knowledge of history and the different aspects that makes it real for the modern man. A few months from now, she would be presenting her first paper, in an international conference, and after her doctorate she plans on pursuing a career as a museum curator. It's just a few steps away, but soon she will have everything she's ever dreamed off.


	5. Epilogue

A/N: I really have to work on my original fictions and my real job during this summer break, writing journal articles but for now I give you the final chapter of Swatches of Time. Thank you for SereniteRose, angelofdestiny16 and pianomouse for their contributions to the ideas of this story. I really liked SereniteRose's idea of a twist in the previous chapter and I am also very grateful for pianomouse's support not only here but also in my AO3 as well. Also, in case you've noticed, I took the name of Takeshi's family from "Erai Tokoro ni Totsuide Shimatta!" Thank you for everyone who read, reviewed and even placed this story on your favorites or follow lists! Thank you to DoubleDimension for pointing out my mistake!

* * *

Hermione Granger had been born to a family who sees learning and reading not as a chore but a pleasure, an exploration of places and people yet unknown. Sometimes, these books and what they hold can be seen as familiar friends and family. This love of knowledge would continue on throughout her life, from the time she was a small child well into her adulthood. Her relationship to a man who shares her love of knowledge and learning helped encouraged these passions.

At the young age of 24, Hermione had just finished her doctorate and was finally accepted as a curator of the local historical museum. It wasn't much, but it was a foot in the door. There were other job offers, but she had realized early on that as much as she likes writing and research, she also likes the environment of historical museums and helping others to understand and feel their history.

She had even seen the sword Sun Quan gave Zhou Yu when he was commissioned to lead the battle of Red Cliff. Somehow, knowing the story behind things and telling this story made Hermione more than just a historian but a storyteller. She is making people see and feel their story and that of their forebears. This, she realized is as important as making archeological discoveries.

She went to schools, telling grade school or even high school students stories about the past. At first, they wouldn't be receptive, given that they see history as boring. But she told her stories in such a captivating way, that she unknowingly led these students to be more interested in history, seeing the people who lived through it as people who are just like them but placed in a different situation. She wrote newspaper columns, journal articles; submitted papers for conferences and presented these papers as a story teller would or as the harshest critics would say, like a local gossip. It didn't change the fact that she tells history in such a way that the average person can understand it. Slowly, Dr. Hermione Granger is becoming one of the local names in Asian history.

She can tell you the religious beliefs of the Sumerians, the works of the Aztecs, the pride of the Inuits, the craftsmanship of the Japanese, what drove the Vikings to seek new lands and even criticism of the established "historical facts". But despite her knowledge and even expertise in many of these topics, the Three Kingdom Period held a personal place in her works and if you hear her speak, it's as if she lived through it.

At the age of 25, her fiancée had finally got her to set a date for their wedding.

* * *

 _She should have never agreed to this. She should have realized just how cunning and manipulative Takeshi could be. Even as he managed to get her into his home court, his territory, which is also known as his parents' sizeable home in the countryside, he managed to do so in such a smooth suave manner that she is tempted to his him. She gave him a smile, but her eyes promised him a world of pain for later._

Her parents had been to Japan before, but had not really been to the countryside where people are more traditional in their ways. The Weasleys had also not been to a home where magic and technology co-existed side by side, albeit on the different sides of the house so that the family's members magic wouldn't affect the electronics. Arthur Weasley was in awe of the Yamamoto's large flat screened TV, even the twins and Ron had been amazed and was coaxed into keeping out of the way by an action film. Takeshi's father, Yamamoto Namio and Hermione's father, James Granger also sat with them.

The gaggle of children from the Weasley clan and the Yamamoto clan ran around playing inside the house while the courtyard is being prepared for the wedding ceremony and the reception itself. Lara Granger looked at Hermione with her eyes misting, as she watched her daughter being dressed up in an elaborate wedding kimono. Ginny was fuming at the side, she was still bitter that Takeshi's mother, Yamamoto Lin managed to make all the decisions in the wedding plans. All Hermione had to do is to show up. Takeshi's sisters-in-law had agreed that Yamamoto Lin can be a force to reckon with. Even though Ginny fumed, she appreciated the kimono she was given for the ceremony. Hermione had taken on a different perspective of things, she had been relieved that she did not have to do anything.

Hermione had been concerned about the cost, seeing that the Yamamotos planned to get kimonos, not only for the bride but for the entourage as well. But Takeshi's family had not only pitched in, they had almost paid for the whole wedding, even though Takeshi and Hermione had money saved up for it. Namio told his son to just save it up for their future children, seeing that raising a child in the states is expensive.

 _She had only wanted a justice of peace to marry them, but Takeshi wanted a "small" ceremony, a magical binding of two souls witnessed by both of their families and a number of their closest friends. He wanted to marry her while the sakura blossoms are in full view and to see her in a beautiful wedding kimono. Despite her practicality, Hermione is still very much a girl, so she allowed her fiancée his sentimentality. Thus, they have agreed to a small ceremony with both Anglican and magical vows._

Takeshi's sister-in-law, Kimiko, placed an ornate comb on her equally ornate styled hair while Yumi, Takeshi's cousin battled a seemingly futile battle against her stubborn frizzy hair. Takeshi's other sister-in-law, Rie, tied her obi. Ginny smiled from the side, as Rie also helped her tie her obi. Kimiko nudged Hermione, "Are you sure about this? Do you know what you're getting into?" She asked. Hermione nodded and smiled. "Yes, and I don't really mind, we live in the US. It's not like they're going to make us come here all the time." Hermione replied smilingly. Kimiko shook her head. "Floo travel is inexpensive." She just replied but stopped talking when Rie shook her head at her. It is no secret that Yamamoto Lin had been trying to get her youngest son, Isojiro and his wife to live with them, but Kimiko enjoys her high rise condominium and her fast life in Odaiba.

Hermione looked out of the second floor window and admired the courtyard as it was prepared for the ceremony. The sakura blossoms were in full bloom, thus the 300 "closest" family and friends of Takeshi will be able to admire the blossoms as they watched Hermione and Takeshi get married. Eitaro was practicing his best man speech somewhere as Isojiro pestered Takeshi about the details.

 _The cherry blossoms in full bloom lent an almost ethereal feel to the whole ceremony. The traditional Japanese yard of the Yamamotos was accented by the beauty of nature. But for Takeshi all of these, even the stress of the details of planning, fell away as soon as Hermione walked towards him. She refused the traditional Japanese make up and wore very minimal powder on her face and just an almost unnoticeable lipstick on her lips. It was what she wore every day, but today, it wasn't the kimono, nor the ornate hair decorations but the very idea that she would soon be his bride that made her all the more beautiful for him._

The ceremonies, both the Anglican service for the benefit of her parents and the magical vows, went in a blur for Hermione. She remembered the slight sting, when they pricked her finger to join her blood with Takeshi's in the vow, but the only thing that actually mattered to her was that they were (again?) getting married. She admired Takeshi in his traditional attire and realized, not for the first time, just how handsome he looked. She blushed as she realized that Takeshi was also looking at her intently.

The reception went reasonably, if not peacefully, well. Takeshi's Taiwanese relatives didn't like his Japanese relatives and vice versa. Lin's parents had even asked, even though Hermione pretended not to understand, why the bride is wearing a kimono instead of a Chinese dress, they already had two brides wearing a kimono and it's not as if the bride is Japanese. Takeshi's father and Hermione's father were getting along, but Lin and Lara had not had much time to get to know each other yet. Soon everyone went home, except for Hermione and her parents, whom the Yamamotos invited for the night.

 _They fell asleep after making love. Hermione was tucked in her newlywed husband's arms. But that night she dreamt that she was in Zhuge Liang's arms. Only it wasn't just a dream, it was a memory. It was one of their last moments together, just before he died. He turned Hermione to him and tilted her chin to meet his face. "A lifetime, even two, wouldn't be enough to spend with you. No matter where and when you and I will be born, I will always find you so I can have you back in my arms and my life. There will be no one else but you." He said before kissing and drawing her into his arms._


End file.
